


Rain and Rotting Leaves

by that_is_shocking



Series: Unusual Occurrences [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Mystery, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Beomgyu had had the dream again. Everyone was dead, and he was stuck, inside whatever hollow they were in. High muddy walls, and dead leaves making everything too hard to climb up and out.That man was looking down at him still, just as Taehyun stopped breathing.And then he woke up. It was just a dream, even if it was the seventh time he'd had it.Mystery Horror thingy
Relationships: Kang Taehyun & Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin
Series: Unusual Occurrences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> CREATOR CHOSE NOT TO USE ARCHIVE WARNINGS  
> So yes. This is a mystery horror thing, that will have multiple chapters.   
> Hope you all enjoy

This was the seventh time Beomgyu had had this dream. The woods were the same, the hollow in the earth was the same, and the man looking down at him was the same. 

Soobin wasn’t breathing. He never was breathing in this dream. Taehyun breathed, but just like the other times, his breath stuttered, and stopped with a weird rasping wheeze. 

Beomgyu had blood on his hands, and he knew that if he looked down, he’d see Taehyun’s unblinking gaze, terrified. Beomgyu stepped back, away from the man looking menacingly down at them. It had happened before, but the crunch of him stepping onto Kai’s hand always made him flinch. He didn’t look back this time though, knowing the disgusting rotting body would just make the dream worse. 

The man stared down at them. Beomgyu was trapped. Whatever sinkhole he was caught in had high dirt walls, and he couldn’t climb out of them, even if he tried. Not even Soobin could have climbed the walls. 

Then, he was waking up, just like normal. 

His alarm beeped, and he groaned. 

“Gyu!” His dad called from downstairs. “Breakfast!” 

Beomgyu sat up and scrubbed at his face. He felt so tired. The nights he had  _ that  _ dream were always the worst. It felt like he slept so little. 

He sighed and glanced over at his calendar, and then swung his legs out of bed. 

As he was stuffing his phone into his hoodie pocket, he glanced at his messages. 

Soobin had texted him about hanging out after school again, and Beomgyu huffed. Was it worth it? It felt so awkward these days, but Soobin was trying so hard to be normal, Beomgyu couldn’t just abandon him. 

He pulled on a pair of jeans and socks, and then yawned. 

“Beomgyu! Breakfast time!” His dad called again, and Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

His dad was so clingy now. It was suffocating. 

He hurriedly breezed through his bathroom routine, and pulled his shoes on. His alarm went off again, and Beomgyu tapped it, putting it on snooze. 

He scooped his backpack up and hurried down the stairs. 

His dad was feeding his youngest sister at the breakfast table, and his two younger brothers were fighting over something stupid again. His mom was already gone, as per usual, and someone had taken all of his bacon. 

“You heading out soon?” His dad asked, looking up from whatever green he was trying to make Gyuri eat. 

Beomgyu chose to stuff a piece of toast in his mouth, instead of answering him. He didn’t have the energy today, and listening to his dad’s hovering would seriously drive him crazy. 

Beomgyu pulled his phone out and tapped through a few of his social media pages, looking to see if anyone had messaged him. 

He could feel his Dad’s exasperated look, but Beomgyu ignored it. 

“Honey, no phones at the table please.” 

“If hyung gets to be on his phone at the table, can I play pokemon at the table?” One of his younger brothers asked, and Beomgyu sighed. 

Nope. Breakfast was not going to happen today. 

“I’m heading out.” He announced, standing up and snagging his other piece of toast. “And whoever stole my fucking bacon, I hope you have a terrible day.” 

And with that he was grabbing his raincoat, and heading to the door. 

“Beomgyu, please mind your language!” His dad called after him, as his brothers began to argue again. “And don’t walk to school, take the bus!” 

Rolling his eyes, Beomgyu stepped out into the light spring drizzle, and marched determinedly to the bus stop. 

It was raining again, and that was gonna make Soobin sad, so he had to get there before Soobin got there. 

The bus stop was always boring. Beomgyu chewed his toast, and kicked his feet. The police cruiser was parked, and officer Jeon was in it, playing on his phone. 

It had been like four weeks, Beomgyu didn’t understand why they still needed officers at all the school bus stops. 

It’s not like it would change the past at all. 

As soon as another pair of feet splashed up, Beomgyu sighed, and offered the last piece of toast. 

Red rain boots meant Taehyun, and Taehyun was a freaking leech, even if his parents were well off. His dad was a big corporate shark or something, he had a really nice house, even if he was in a weird neighborhood. Not that the group really went to Taehyun’s house. 

They all went to Soobin’s house, even before. 

“He showed up yet?” Taehyun asked, spitting a little toast out. 

“Nah. He texted me though, so he’s probably coming to school today.” Beomgyu answered, pulling his phone out. “Did you finish the english discussion at all?” 

Taehyun nodded, shifting a little on the bench. The little bus shelter didn’t have much, but at least they had benches. When Beomgyu still lived in the scrubs, their bus stop didn’t even have a shelter, only a little sign. 

As Taehyun launched into a big long winded rant about how the english discussion they had to do was trash, Beomgyu looked around. 

It was the same soggy grey street. Spring hadn’t really kicked in yet, so it was just rain, a few weird plants, and dead leaves from the past fall. It really made everything smell kind of like gross tea. Soobin’s dad drank a lot of gross tea. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, as he made eye contact with Officer Jeon. The baby faced guy might have had wide shoulders, but Beomgyu doubted that he could really do much. All he did was sit in his cruiser, and play games, or eat takeout. 

“I had another one of those dreams again.” He announced, cutting Taehyun’s rant off again. 

“Same thing as always.” 

“The weird one with the lizards, or the you-know-what dream?” Taehyun asked, glancing over at him. 

“The one with Kai in it.” Beomgyu huffed. “Do you really still think it’s a stress dream?” 

Taehyun hummed, and scooted a little closer to Beomgyu. 

“Yeah. Soobin would probably call it trauma, but I think it’s stress.” 

Beomgyu snorted, and leaned down to pick up a stick to poke at the pavement with. 

“I don’t have any trauma.” 

Taehyun frowned, but another pair of boots splashing up made him pause with whatever he was going to say. 

“Hey guys.” 

Beomgyu sighed, and scooted a bit to give the newcomer space on the bench, so he didn’t have to sit in any puddles. 

“Morning Soobin.” Taehyun hummed, pulling a pack of gum out of his raincoat pocket. “Did you do the english discussion?” 

Soobin shook his head, looking more tired than Beomgyu. 

“Mr. Min said I didn’t have to.” 

Beomgyu nodded. Mr. Min was a nice teacher. Honestly, if Soobin said he didn’t want to go to school anymore, Mr. Min would probably send him off with a pie, and straight As. 

That was a little bit bullshit, but if Soobin was in top form, he’d still be getting As. He just had… a lot going on in his life right now. 

As Beomgyu thought about that, his phone buzzed, and he pulled it out. 

There were a few notifications. A youtube notification, a text from a few of his more “eh” school friends, and two texts, one from his mom and one from his dad. 

Taehyun was already looking over his shoulder, being a nosy asshole as per usual, and Beomgyu held his phone closer to his chest, so Soobin couldn’t see it. 

Soobin pulled his own phone out, and plugged his headphones in. As soon as there was music they could faintly hear, Taehyun nudged Beomgyu. 

“They still text you to check and see if you made it to the bus stop?” He asked, whispering so Soobin wouldn’t hear. 

Beomgyu gave a curt nod, and sent a short text back to the both of them. 

“Lucky.” Taehyun sighed. “My parents didn’t even do that the day after-” 

A few more raincoated high schoolers stomped up to the bus stop, all of them fidgeting in the light rain, and none of them talking to the trio on the bench. 

No one talked to them all that much. They certainly stared though. Even officer Jeon watched them. Everyone watched Soobin. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun sat next to Soobin, and played minecraft as the rain got a little heavier. 

Soobin’s head was on Beomgyu’s shoulder, and Beomgyu wouldn’t be surprised if he was asleep. 

“Do you wanna go to Mr. Min’s room for lunch today?” Taehyun asked, tapping the screen frustratedly. “I really don’t want to have to deal with the lunchroom today, and I doubt Soobin wants to.” 

Beomgyu whacked Taehyun off the roof of their house in-game, making him whine. 

“You think Mr. Min would let me nap on the floor if we ate there?” Beomgyu asked, collecting Taehyun’s stuff from the ground. “Cuz I was maybe gonna drag Soobin to the nurse’s office so we could sleep a bit.” 

Taehyun shrugged, and down the street, a big yellow bus rumbled up past the garbage bins out for collection. 

“He’d let Soobin sleep.” Taehyun hummed. “You could probably sleep too.” 

Beomgyu stuffed his phone back in his pocket, and nudged Soobin, who jerked upright, eyes wild. 

“It’s just the bus Binbin!” Taehyun announced, dragging Soobin up onto his feet. “We’ve gotta get on before the little kids so we can get the seat we like!” 

The other kids let them pass through the forming line to the front. Beomgyu wanted to roll his eyes again, but Soobin looked a little more unsteady this morning. Everything seemed unsteady. Soobin looked like he existed just a little to the left of where he should, and even Taehyun’s red rain boots looked darker than normal. 

Beomgyu shrugged it off, and grabbed a hold of Soobin’s backpack. He didn’t get enough sleep. 

Maybe if he got good sleep, the dreams would stop. That would be nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing here for you all I'm lazy and unmotivated

Beomgyu poked Taehyun with a pencil. Both him and Soobin were dozing, and the art teacher was coming around to see how everyone was doing on their projects. Art was one of three classes that they all had together, along with P.E. and Science.   
Beomgyu looked down at his work and sighed. He was trying to draw a cool looking tree, but it just looked all weird and tangled up.   
Taehyun huffed in his sleep, and Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Taehyun didn’t even have an excuse to be asleep. Beomgyu had one, a sketchy one, but an excuse nonetheless. The teachers didn’t really care if Soobin slept in class.   
Mr. Kim had stopped in front of the table next to them, and was praising one of the boy’s interpretations of something. The project was supposed to be something beautiful, because as the art teacher put it “beauty can be anything”. Beomgyu thought it was a little stupid, but their art teacher was a space case.   
“Mr. Choi,” The teacher greeted, finally stepping over to their table, eyeing Soobin and Taehyun.   
At least Soobin had a few scribbles on his paper, but Taehyun just had drool.   
“Mr. Kim.” Beomgyu said back, putting his pen down. “I really did try to wake them up.”   
He’d only poked Taehyun a few times, so that wasn’t really true, but Mr. Kim didn’t need to know that.   
Mr. Kim only sighed, and waved it off.   
“What are you working on?” He asked, pulling a stool up so Beomgyu could explain.   
He just nodded and hummed as Beomgyu tried to stumble through a half assed explanation to how nature was beautiful, before Taehyun was shifting a little in his sleep.   
“I think your tree is an excellent first draft.” The art teacher said, gently taking the paper from Beomgyu. “It has so much mystery and life to it. Nature is beautiful, even if it’s ugly beyond belief.”  
“Thank you Mr. Kim.” Beomgyu nodded, stealing his paper back.   
The art teacher just looked at him for a second, before nodding slowly. “You’re doing a good job being there for him.” He said softly, nodding towards Soobin, who was sleeping peacefully, headphones in. “It’s admirable.”   
Beomgyu blinked, and then Mr. Kim was standing up and floating off to another table.   
Beomgyu felt a weird emotion come over him, and he kicked Taehyun to get rid of it.   
Taehyun jerked awake, and glared at him sleepily.  
“Asshole.” He grumbled as Beomgyu flicked him. “I was having a good dream.”   
“We’re in class. I had that dream again last night, and you don’t see me sleeping.”   
Taehyun rolled his eyes, and balled up his drool covered scratch paper.   
“Weenie.” He muttered, and tossed it towards the trash. It missed spectacularly, hitting one of the girls on the back of the head, bouncing nicely off of a space bun.   
She whipped around and glared at them. Taehyun mouthed a sorry, and shrugged at Beomgyu as she turned back around.   
“Did you look up the dream guide I sent you?”   
Beomgyu snorted, and kept working on his tree.   
“I did. It was useless.”   
Taehyun pouted and poked Beomgyu for more information. “What did it say though?” He asked, whining.   
Beomgyu sighed and put his pen down.   
“Well, the death part means change, but like, there’s three dead bodies. It doesn’t feel like I’m lost in the dream or anything, but the part you highlighted is just kind of anxiety or stress.”   
Taehyun hummed. “I highlighted two ‘lost’ parts. The just plain lost one, and the lost in a forest part. Did they both say that?”   
Beomgyu shook his head. “I just don’t feel lost in those dreams. I feel scared.”   
“Stuck in mud then?”   
“That’s not it though either!” Beomgyu huffed, pushing his drawing away. “I’m in a big hole, you’re dead, Soobin’s dead, and Kai is-”   
“Kai?” Soobin murmured, shifting in his sleep a little.   
Beomgyu and Taehyun froze, and then looked guiltily at each other.   
“And that faceless guy is just looking down at us.” Beomgyu whispered. “You stop breathing, I step on Kai’s hand, and then I’m awake.”   
“Weird.” Taehyun huffed, pulling out a stick of gum to chew. “Maybe you should see a therapist.”   
Beomgyu rolled his eyes.   
“I’m not traumatized. It’s just a dream.”   
“What’s just a dream?” Soobin asked sleepily, blinking at them.   
Taehyun quickly waved him off.   
“Nothing. We’ve got like twenty minutes left, go back to sleep Bin.”   
Soobin blinked again, and then frowned.   
“Are you guys hiding something from me?” He asked, rubbing at his face, trying to get the sleep to go away.   
Beomgyu shared a look with Taehyun, and then shrugged.   
“I’ve just been having this really weird dream recently, and Taehyun said I needed to figure out what it meant.”   
Soobin yawned, and then leaned forward onto his elbows, one of his earbuds dangling free from his ear.   
“What kind of dream?” He asked, making Beomgyu grimace.   
“It’s really weird and disturbing, even I think it’s gross-” Taehyun started, but Soobin squinted at them.   
“It’s about K- it’s about him, isn’t it.” He muttered, eyes searching Beomgyu’s face.   
Beomgyu reluctantly nodded, and Taehyun groaned.   
“It’s about all of us, if that makes it better.” Beomgyu offered.   
Soobin glared at them, and pulled his other earbud out.   
“You don’t need to protect me. That’s not going to make everything better.” He huffed, turning his music off. “I’m not fragile.”   
Taehyun and Beomgyu side eyed each other, and then Taehyun shrugged.   
Beomgyu rolled his eyes at the other, and then looked back at Soobin, who had pulled his paper closer to him, and was poking at it with his pen.   
“We’re not trying to hide things from you.” Beomgyu said softly. “But it’s an awful dream.”   
“Don’t care.” Soobin muttered, making Beomgyu shift in his chair. “Everyone treats me differently now. I don’t want you guys to as well.”   
Beomgyu huffed, and turned back to his ugly tree.  
“Fine.” He grouched. “I’ll tell you when we hang out this afternoon.”   
Soobin relaxed a little, and then grimaced at his drawing.   
Beomgyu huffed in sympathy, and let Taehyun start whining about something or other as he scribbled. 

Mr. Min raised his eyebrow at them as they traipsed into second floor classroom with their lunches.   
“Again?” He asked, and Taehyun just shrugged. Soobin sat down heavily, and pulled his headphones out.   
“They were all just looking at me still.” He announced, corroborated by Beomgyu and Taehyun’s nodding. “I hate it.”   
Mr. Min finally nodded, and Beomgyu huffed, sitting down on the floor with his lunch.   
The soft sound of Taehyun’s typing, and Mr. Min’s pen scratching paper as he graded work filled the room.   
Beomgyu sighed, picking at his food. It was ravioli day, but for some reason, he didn’t feel very hungry.   
The room suddenly sounded too quiet, and empty, with Soobin’s headphones not loud enough for the music to be heard.   
Beomgyu pulled his own laptop out of his bag and plugged his earbuds in. Maybe he could kill some time on reddit, or youtube.   
As he clicked around, a video caught his eye, and Beomgyu winced.   
Cursing the location services, he reloaded the page.   
It was still there, and he glared at it.   
Kidnapper or Killer?   
Reloading the page again, it disappeared, but another replaced it.   
My theories on the Springtime Vanishings.   
That one just made Beomgyu roll his eyes. Vanishings made it sound like magic.   
Taehyun huffed next to him, typing harder. Probably arguing with someone online.   
Looking up, Mr. Min was sighing, studying the things he was grading. Hopefully not one of Beomgyu’s papers, because the resigned exhaustion on Mr. Min’s face always meant someone did something wrong.   
He looked back down at his computer screen, and reloaded. This time nothing showed up and he sighed. He should probably turn off the location services. He’d read as much as he could on the subject when news hit of Kai being missing. It was all just speculation, and people trying to figure out what the serial killer name should be.   
He thought back to his dream, and the man standing above him. Maybe…   
“Yoongi!” Someone shouted, bursting into the room, startling everyone inside. “Yoongi I dropped-”   
“Taehyung!” Mr. Min growled, glaring at the art teacher who was frozen in spot, looking around sheepishly.  
“Sorry.” Mr. Kim huffed, and then sat down on Mr. Min’s desk. “I dropped the pot I was working on. It’s fate and I’ve moved onto abstract expressionism.”   
“That’s great.” Mr. Min grumbled, and straightened his papers out, moving a pencil cup out of the way. “Now, I have students working in here, so-”   
Mr. Kim waved him off.   
“I’ll only be here for a second. I just needed to tell you I’m finished with minimalist dishware.”   
Mr. Min nodded, and Mr. Kim looked around the room, eyes landing on Beomgyu’s own.   
“Mr. Choi, It’s a pleasure seeing you outside of my classroom.” Mr. Kim hummed, and then he was gone, leaving only the smell of clay, and drying acrylic paint.   
Mr. Min huffed, and got back to work.   
Beomgyu looked down, and then frowned.   
The man in his dream, he kind of looked like…  
Then, the bell rang, and he sighed. No time to explore that. It’s just a stupid dream anyways.   
He packed up his stuff, and poked Taehyun with his toe.   
“Come on, we have P.E. and I don’t want to have to partner up with Han Jisung again. He always tries to tell me about aliens and bigfoot.”   
Taehyun snorted, and stood up.   
Soobin was already standing, and stretching.   
“I’m gonna go lie down in the nurse's office.” He said softly, and then the trio was off. 

“That.” Beomgyu kicked a rock down the sidewalk. “Fucking.” Another kick. “Sucked.”   
Taehyun groaned, and Beomgyu shot him a dirty look.   
He could still feel the volleyball’s impact with his face. It ached, and he was going to have to talk to his parents tonight and tell them that no he wasn’t fighting, he just managed to get nailed in the face by a sports object two hours earlier in freaking P.E. class.   
Soobin snorted next to him, and Beomgyu resisted the urge to kick him too. He should be nice to his friends, even if they’re laughing at his giant cheek and lip.   
“You both are assholes.” He muttered, and Soobin huffed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. They’d already gotten off the bus, and were headed to Soobin’s house for traditional afternoon bonding.   
Soobin had even asked if they’d like to play Mario Kart. That was nice, and meant Soobin was feeling a little better.   
Beomgyu had promised to tell him about his dream though, and that was gonna suck.   
His cheek throbbed, and Beomgyu huffed. It wasn’t raining at least.   
Soobin’s house showed up down the street, innocent and yellow colored. His mom and dad had painted it when they moved in nineteen years ago, and the yellow paint had lasted even to this day. It was a little chipped and peeling, and the above garage storage space they added was a different yellow, but it was nice.   
What wasn’t nice was the yellow police tape looped around poles, and then connected to the tree with the tire swing.   
That kinda killed the whole look.   
“Are your parents home?” Taehyun asked, bouncing along next to them, splashing in the puddles left by the morning rain.   
Soobin shrugged, and Taehyun kicked a few wet leaves at him.   
“They aren’t home right now.”   
They trudged up to the door, and Soobin fished out a key. The little caterpillar charm dangling off the house keys glinted a little as Soobin turned the key in the lock. Kai… Kai had had the matching charm. A little butterfly to go along with Soobin’s caterpillar. Beomgyu remembered that it was a pretty little red and orange butterfly.   
The house was quiet and dark. There weren’t any photo frames on the wall anymore, only the little hooks where they used to be.   
Beomgyu toed off his shoes as Soobin turned around and locked the door. The click of the deadbolt made him relax a little, and he sighed, kicking off his own shoes.   
“Let's go up to my room.” He muttered, and the trio headed up the stairs. 

Beomgyu was sitting on the floor, leaning up against Soobin’s dresser. Taehyun had taken over the beanbag, and Soobin had settled himself in the desk chair.   
Taehyun was clicking away at a game on his phone, but Beomgyu felt a little awkward. The last time he had been in the house, all the old pictures had been leaned up against the wall, facing inwards. Soobin had told him that his parents did that so the ghosts wouldn’t come out of the photos, but that was a bullshit excuse. They just didn’t want to look at them. Beomgyu couldn’t blame them for not wanting to see the two happy boys in all the little frames, but still. Saying it was for superstition was just an excuse.   
Now though, the frames were gone. Just empty hallways and bare walls. No more pictures, but then again, everyone handled grief differently.   
Soobin’s desk chair creaked as he turned around, face set in a determined expression.   
“I want you to tell me about that dream you were talking about in art class.”   
Taehyun shifted a little, not meeting Beomgyu’s eyes as he glanced at him for a little backup.   
“Do you really want to hear about it?” Beomgyu finally asked, hoping Soobin would change his mind.   
Soobin just nodded resolutely, and Beomgyu huffed.   
He prodded gently at his sore face as he closed his eyes, and fell back into the dream.   
“Okay.” He started softly, “I’m in the woods, in this hole. It’s like the size of your living room, and the sides are too steep to climb.”   
He could almost smell the mud and dead leaves surrounding him. He swallowed, the thick scent coating his throat. He’d been in the woods in spring before, and everything just settled over you, thick and heavy.   
“It’s always the same. Same place, same things. Sometimes I look around, sometimes I don’t.”   
“Don’t forget the man.” Taehyun chirped, breaking Beomgyu’s immersion. He cracked an eye open and sent a glare towards the beanbag chair.   
“Don’t interrupt you ass.” He grumbled, and closed his eyes again. He was right back in the sinkhole.   
“There’s a man looking down at me. He has hiking gear, and a big metal pole. It’s super long, maybe even close to ten feet. I never remember his face.”   
Beomgyu could see him standing there, maybe nine feet above him, looking down into the pit. Beomgyu was always terrified, looking up at the faceless figure.   
He gulped again.   
“And you, Taehyun, and Kai are there.”   
Taehyun’s clothes were covered in mud, and Soobin’s too.   
“Taehyun’s choking on something, or something else. He stops breathing. You’re just lying there.”   
Beomgyu took a deep breath, trying to fight past the visceral feeling of the air in his lungs, to suck in the scent of the air freshener that Soobin’s mom used, and the smell of wood and carpet, and lived-in-house.   
“And Kai looks like one of the zombies from that videogame Taehyun plays, all rotted and stuff.”   
Once Beomgyu had turned around in the dream, he only turned around once more. Kai was in the clothes he was last seen in, the little orange puffer vest, and that stupid hat with flaps that he had gotten for christmas.   
“I step backwards, and onto Kai’s hand, and then I wake up.”   
With that, Beomgyu opened his eyes, and looked at Soobin.   
Soobin looked back at him, expression unreadable.   
“And you’ve had it like seven times, right?” Taehyun added, and Beomgyu nods.   
“It’s the same every time.”   
Soobin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.   
“It’s just a dream, Binnie.” Beomgyu huffed, shifting a little. “Just a weird fucking dream.”   
The bean bag made a sound as Taehyun wiggled around on it, trying to get comfortable. The silence felt weird and tense, and Beomgyu didn’t know what to make of it.   
Soobin finally grimaced. “It’s just the same thing? Over and over?” He asked, drawing one of his legs up onto the chair.   
Beomgyu nodded, and shifted again. His ass was falling asleep.   
Taehyun, now comfortably sprawled, looked over at Soobin. “I gave him a dream guide, but Gyu said it wasn’t helpful.”   
“It wasn’t.” Beomgyu tacked on, and Soobin looked at them a little more curiously.   
“What if it’s not a dream?” He asked, suddenly leaning forward. “What if…”   
Beomgyu squinted at him.   
“Of course it’s just a dream. We’re not in some fucking movie where people can see into the future.” Beomgyu grumbled. “It’s just a weird gross dream.”   
Taehyun looked interested though, and Beomgyu could see this going down a bad path.   
“No!” Taehyun gasped. “What if it really isn’t a dream! Gyu, what if you can see where Kai is!”   
At that, Beomgyu looked around uncomfortably.   
“Come on Tae, it’s a dream.” He insisted, but Taehyun and Soobin were already sharing glances.   
Taehyun began furiously typing on his phone, leaving Beomgyu and Soobin to have a staring contest.   
Soobin looked tired, but alive. Eyes lit up in a way that Beomgyu hadn’t seen for a while. That made Beomgyu a little more nervous. Kai was dead, and he wasn’t gonna be somewhere out in the woods, waiting for them to go find him.   
The police had already tried that, damn it. The night Kai hadn’t come home, there were police, and searches, and dogs, and they kept at it for a week straight after that. Everyone had pitched in, combing the woods, until the police had put a stop to it. They couldn’t let the public help now, because the ground was soft, and if Kai was out there hurt, then someone else could get hurt too. The police didn’t want even more missing people to top it off. Plus the trail that the dogs had found once would be getting muddled with everyone else, and the rain was slowly washing it away.   
A lot of people just put it up to whatever made kids disappear in the town. It happened a lot, and before Kai had gone missing, there was a little documentary crew who had come through, and called them Rabbit Hole Children. Kids who just went poof, and vanished. Always in the spring too.   
The town was torn in a few different directions. The older folks said it was a monster, getting retribution for the mines that started the town. The mines of course had all collapsed, soft ground, you know, but the little old lady across the street had said the mines went deep down into the earth, and it had pissed something off, and it was taking kids as payment.   
Most everyone else said that was bullshit though. The regular adults were… torn a little. Some said the kids ran off, some said there was a serial killer, some said it was just accidents that just happened to look the same.   
Beomgyu didn’t really know what to think. The missing kids never really connected to him until now. They were just another headline, and another family that they prayed for in church on Sundays. Not until Kai went missing did it really matter to Beomgyu.   
But Kai went missing, and then he was right in the middle of it.   
He didn’t know what to think, really.   
Taehyun gasped, and sat up straight. “I found it!” He announced, making Beomgyu blink.   
He tapped the screen of his phone a little and then started reading.   
“Sometimes, a ghost will reach out to a friend or family member, to ask for assistance to put them to rest! The reaching out could be in the form of messages left physically, or prophetic dreams!”   
That made Beomgyu gulp a little.   
“Tae, I really don’t want this dream to be prophetic. It’s just a dream dude, you need to drop it.”   
Soobin looked so interested though, and Beomgyu could see he was getting into something he wouldn’t be able to get out of.   
“What if Gyu’s dream is Kai telling us to come find him.” Soobin breathed. “He could be showing us the way!”   
Taehyun nodded vigorously, and Beomgyu grimaced.   
“If you didn’t remember, you two are both dead in my dream. I don’t wanna go looking if that’s what’s gonna happen.”   
Taehyun waved that off. “Okay, crazy theory, hear me out.”   
Soobin nodded for him to continue, and Taehyun took a deep breath.   
“What if it really is a serial killer, and Kai is a ghost who wants revenge, and he’s telling us to come find him, and bring justice to all the other people. Gyu’s dream could just be saying ‘hey, there’s a bad guy, and a bunch of dead people’ and if we go find him, we could go to the police and give them evidence, and everyone could be put to rest!”   
Beomgyu immediately shook his head.   
“It’s just a dream Taehyun. And even then, if it is a serial killer, if we go looking, who’s to say he won’t just grab us and kill us too!”   
Soobin and Taehyun weren’t listening to him though, already locked deep in conversation about finding Kai.   
Beomgyu took a deep breath. Jesus this was going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far. I enjoy the concept, but I'm not sure I'm executing it well enough. I'm in a /mood/ today, because I discovered a huge fic series, that I've been really enjoying, but it hasn't been updated since 2019, and the account is an orphan account. It just cut off right in the middle, and it's put me in a mood, but eh. I'll find something else to occupy my time. This bad boy's not gonna update for a while, at least a week (even though it took me forever to update it anyways) because I've got finals this week, and that's gonna be not too fun. Could be worse tbh, but I am incredibly unmotivated to study right now. I've got 3 and 1/2 big finals, and then some philosophy paper stuff I have to do, which isn't too bad, but the 1/2 final is an oral exam for spanish, and I have to record myself speaking which is just ugh. I think i'm finally getting sick of staying at home and not being able to do things, but I just have to find something to hyperfixate on for a while. maybe a new fic or something.   
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment, or a kudos if you want to. If you wanna chat or anything, you can find me on instagram @that_is_shocking or tumblr @that-is-shocking.   
> I'm gonna go, everyone wash your hands and hang in there if you've got tests  
> lots of love  
> -Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is finished. Hope you all enjoyed! I can't stay long because I'm supposed to be doing homework, but damn the boredom is getting to me.   
> drop a comment if you enjoyed, or leave a kudos, or come find me on instagram! @that_is_shocking  
> If you wanna get updates, find me on tumblr @that-is-shocking  
> K, Im gonna head out! Wash your hands!!!  
> -Alex


End file.
